Some one has to care
by journey maker
Summary: Joey fights for the rights of children to speak up against the ones who have abused them. rated for language, violence and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It's been several years since Yugi and the others had moved on, and Joey Wheeler has moved back to America where he went back to College and got his Bachelor Degree in Childhood Psychology and was now working on getting his Masters. He and Seto Kaiba had decided that they no longer want a relationship based on sex and they really didn't have anything else going of them except that, so they both went their separate ways.

When Joey first came back home to New York he looked up a couple of old friends and one of them was a man by the name of Scott Holmes and they got together for a beer and to talk about old times. It was at one of these times they realized that they were starting to have feelings for each other. Joey told Scott that he had just gotten out of a relationship based on lies and he wasn't ready to get into another one right now, so Scott agreed that they get to know each other and then if after a trial period they still feel the same about each other then they'll try to get know each other better.

When Joey explained that he wanted to go back to College, Scott encouraged him to do it. So began Joey's first quest in finding himself and along the way he would discover where his life was going and it would mean sacrificing a lot but receiving so much more in return.

Scott was a New York City Policeman who loved his work and Joey was proud of him for his devotion to making the city safe for all concerned. As Joey started taking the classes he wanted he discovered exactly where his life was going and soon he changed his classes to meet with the requirements needed to become a Child Psychologist. When he told Scott what he wanted to do, Scott was a supportive of him and Joey was of Scott and they soon began to date but they had to keep it quiet so that no one in the Department would find out. In a strange way it was almost like when Joey and Seto were dating and that bothered Joey a lot so that in the end he decided to just be friends with Scott and at first Scott wasn't very happy about it, well what could he do, he knew that it would be for the best for both of them. They still remained close friends.

As Joey got closer to his goal of being a Psychologist he realized how much he loved children and wanted to help them any way he could. As he was listening to the Professor talk about signs of child abuse he remembered back to when he was younger and how his father use to beat and punch him when he was drunk and how at one point it even lead to his father raping him.

As he thought back he realized that all the classic signs were there, but there wasn't anyone to help him so he had to submit to all the shit his father did to him, till one day his father was drunk and was behind the wheel of his truck and lost control and slammed into a tree and died instantly. At least he didn't kill anyone else.

It has been eight long years, but today Joey is receiving his Masters in Childhood Psychology and because of his really good grades and his love for the profession he has chosen, his Professor had talked to a few people he knows and Joey has three interviews with prospective employers and as he was at the first one, he was kind of nervous but it was his determine to help children that secured him a position at Domino Hospital Psychology Department working with children that have been both physically and mentally abused.

He was working with Dr. Benjamin Donner and today was his chance to prove or disprove his ability to get a child to open up to him about who has been hurting them. It was a little girl and she was about four years old and the file said that her father had been sexually abusing her for the last five months and how the mother was to damn drugged up to help her. The little girls name was Heather Jenkins and as Joey walked into the room, she flinched and reverted back inside herself. It was Joey's job to get her to come back to reality and if he was lucky she just might talk to him about it, but there was no guarantees she would talk.

Joey sat down at one of the tables and didn't say a word; he just observed Heather and listened to what she was whispering about. Heather didn't know what this man was going to do to her, but he wasn't angry or yelling at her like her father use to. She wondered what he was up to. She was scared to talk to anyone especially a man about what her father had been doing to her.

Everyday Joey sat there observing and taking notes but not once did he talk to her or ask her to talk to him. Heather was confused about this man and then one day she decided to talk to Joey and so began the long and sometimes painful road to help this little girl realize that not all men want to hurt her. As she became use to Joey being in the room she went over and stood looking at him write in his book and she said "Why did my daddy hurt me? She had tears running down her face as she asked Joey that question.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two (_Warning: Graphic child abuse scene in this chapter)_

When Dr. Donner was telling Joey about a little girl who was only four years old and how her father had been abusing her for the last five months and how her mother was a drug addict and that she couldn't stop the abuse, well Joey reacted like any person would he was furious but because he was a professional he couldn't allow his feelings to get in the way of helping this sweet little girl.

Dr. Donner also told Joey that all the sessions that he would have with Heather would be taped he agreed and so when he entered the room where Heather was and he noticed her reaction to his presence, Joey decided to do what he always did to get his younger sister to talk to him he would sit down and ignore her and hopefully it would work and she'd talk to him first.

As he walked into the room and went to sit down, he noticed the questioning look on her face when he didn't approach her and then as she picked up one of the dolls that were in the room and she started talking to it, Joey was listening to what she said and taking notes. He didn't look directly at her but he could see what she was doing as he would glance at her and then he noticed that she had gotten up and walked over to where he was sitting and then through her tears she asked him "Why did he hurt me?"

Joey looked at her then and he softly said "I really don't know. Sometimes the people who are suppose to love and protect us do really bad things to us and now we have to try to find a way for you to understand that none of what happened was your fault."

Heather looked at him and as tears ran down her little face she cried "I loved my daddy and he still hurt me, now I hate him."

Joey knew exactly how she felt because how she felt, but now he had to try to help this little girl realize that she wasn't at fault and then maybe she could start getting better.

Heather walked over to where he was sitting and she held up her arms and asked "Will you hold me please?"

Joey picked her up knowing that it really wasn't acceptable for him to do that, but she didn't have anyone else to show her that she really was a good girl and he thought "To hell with the rules, if she needs a little love then I'm going to give it to her." What he didn't know was that when Dr. Donner witnessed what was going on, he was proud of this young man for showing this little angel the love she needed and he would have done it too.

In order to keeps that father from having his Attorney petitioning for custody of his daughter because the authorities didn't have anything to show that he did molest his daughter. He tried to tell the police that it wasn't him but a friend of his that did it to his daughter but if they could get the child to tell what her father did to her then they would have a better case against her father and she would them be placed in the custody of the state and that way her father couldn't get near her.

Joey knew all of this and it really bothered him that he had to get this little child to tell what her father did to her, but he also knew that without this information her father had a good chance of getting her back again and he might kill her for telling the daycare worker about what was going on.

So he had been watching and listening to her talk to the stuffed animals and dolls and wondering if she would talk about what had happened to her and then one day about a week later that it all came to a head when Heather was the room and there at one of the tables was two dolls that looked like a daddy doll and a doll that looked like a little girl and she went over to that table she started slamming the daddy doll into the table and she started crying and saying why, why did you put your finger inside my private area and it hurt and you laughed and did it again and again and then you took your pee pee and put that inside of me and I screamed and screamed and begged you to stop but all you did was slap me and told me to shut my goddamn mouth and you kept hurting me and when it was over there was blood all over my legs and the bed and then you stood there laughing and you said "That's for your mommy not doing what she was suppose to do for me."

Joey sat there and tears were flowing down his face as he witnessed what had happened to this little angel and when she stopped screaming she looked up and saw him sitting there and she ran to Joey and as she threw herself into his arms she begged him "Don't let my daddy hurt me anymore."

Dr. Donner witnessing this he picked up the phone and called the detective who was on this case and he said "We have all the evidence that you'll need, but this child will not be questioned by you or anyone else at the department. She has completely fallen apart and god knows if she'll ever be the same again. Please get that bastard and make him pay for what he did to that baby."

Back in the room, Dr. Donner saw that Heather had fallen asleep in Joey's arms and tears were still falling from her eyes. It was then that he made a vow, that child would never know that kind of abuse ever again.

Joey looked down into the face of this precious child who had fallen asleep as he was humming a song that he use to sing to his sister, he then vowed that she wouldn't ever have to face that kind of abuse ever again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...The case goes to court, what will the ruling be???


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

One day Dr. Donner explained to Joey that he wanted him to accompany him to Court to tell why Heather shouldn't ever be given back to her father but placed into a loving home where she would be able to grow and live like any other child. So today as both Dr. Donner and Joseph Wheeler sat watching the Court Proceedings and as the Attorney for Mr. Jenkins argued that his client should be allowed to have custody of his daughter, the Attorney for the State of New York argued that Mr. Jenkins was the one who abused his daughter not a friend like the man said, so we are asking the Court to find that Heather Jenkins be placed in a home run by the State.

Then Judge Hamilton asked to hear from the Psychologist who talked to Miss Jenkins and got her to open up and tell him what happened to her. The Attorney for the State called Joseph Wheeler to take the stand and tell about the meeting where Miss Jenkins told him what her father did to her. The Attorney for Mr. Jenkins argued that it would be only hear say and not permissible in Court, but the Judge ruled said "I want to hear what happened that day." So Joseph Wheeler was called to take the stand.

The Attorney for Mr. Jenkins stood up and the Judge told him to sit down and keep quiet, then the Judge asked Mr. Wheeler "What happened the day that Miss Jenkins opened up to you about what happened to her?"

Joey knew he was under oath and had to tell the truth and so he looked at his boss Dr. Donner who shook his head yes so then Joey began telling the Court "Heather walked into the room and at first she didn't see me sitting in the back of the room, then she saw the dolls that we use to get children to talk about the abuse that was done to them and she saw a doll that she saw as her father and after beating the dolls head against the table she started crying and screaming and told how her father started by using his fingers to penetrate her vaginal area and as she cried and screamed and begged him to stop he then used his penis and inserted it into his daughter and as he broke through her hymen and she screamed from the pain he then slapped her and called her derogatory names and as he finished and pulled out of her and she saw the blood on herself and on the bed he laughed and said "If her mother hadn't been so high she would have been able to take care of his needs but since she couldn't then it was Heathers place to do it."

By the time Joey was finished everyone in that Court Room from the people in the room, to the Judge was in tears and then the Attorney for the father stood up and he said "I object that is all hearsay." That's when the Attorney for the State stood up and said "Your Honor, we do have all the conversations between Mr. Wheeler and Miss Jenkins on tape and if the Court needs to then we will allow your Honor to view the tapes."

Judge Hamilton then beat his gavel on his desk and he said "This Court is ready to hand down its findings in this case. I see no reason to view the tapes between this little girl and her psychologist so I rule that Mr. Jenkins is to be sentenced to life in prison without parole and Miss Jenkins will be placed in a loving home that Dr. Donner and Mr. Wheeler approve of. This Court is dismissed."

As everyone stood up and the Judge left the Courthouse and as Dr. Donner and Joey were leaving to go back to their Office the Attorney for the State asked if they could find a home for Miss Jenkins as soon as possible." Dr. Donner told the Attorney "We will be investigating several homes and we'll let you know when we find one." Then they left the man standing there.

When they got back to the Office Joey excused himself and went to the bathroom and as he closed the door he walked over to the other side of the room and slid down the wall and as he sat on the floor he completely lost it and he started crying and cursing out not only her father but his own. He sat there for a while till he finally got control of his emotions and then he washed his face and returned to his Office.

When Joey walked off leaving Benjamin standing there, he turned and walked into his Office and Benjamin called his own daughter Beverly and as she answered the phone and heard the sorrow in her fathers voice she asked "Dad what's wrong?"

Benjamin never could lie to his daughter and he knew he couldn't tell her the truth so he just said "Today we stopped another child from becoming another statistic in the huge numbers of children of abuse and it was a little trying for me and my new associate, and I wanted to talk to you and just hear your beautiful voice."

Beverly laughed and then she said "Dad, why don't you bring your associate over here this week-end and we could have an old fashioned cookout? Benjamin laughed as she said that and then he said "I'll talk to Joseph and see if he wants to come over, and I'll call you back and let you know." She blew a kiss across the telephone line to her father and then he smiled and told her good-bye.

When Benjamin noticed that Joey had gotten back to his Office he went in and he asked him "Are you going to be alright?"

Joey assured him that he would, it just really made me sick to my stomach how a father could lie even to his Attorney and say that he didn't abuse his own little girl and then to have the Attorney say that what she said to me was hearsay. Hell if he could have seen the fear in the little girls eyes when she was telling those dolls what that bastard did to her then maybe he would have been in her corner instead of his so called client."

Benjamin then asked Joey "if he had any homes in mind for Heather to go stay with?"

Joey then said "I have a couple but I still need to investigate them a little further before I say anything."

Then Benjamin asked Joey "if he'd like to come over to his house this week-end for an old fashioned cook-out?" Joey smiled at him and he said "That sounds like fun, what time do you want me to come over?"

Benjamin told him "Come over about ten Saturday morning."

Joey smiled and said I'll be there. Then he went back to calling around to the two homes that might be the right place for Heather to go to live at.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Joey meets someone really special...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey did some investigation and finally found a family that took in children that had been abused and they had an excellent record of helping these children recover what was left of their childhood, so he called and talked to a Mrs. Wilma Ferguson and asked if she and her husband could come and talk to him and his boss about a little girl that was in need of a special family to help her.

Mrs. Ferguson agreed to talk to her husband and she'd call him back. While Joey was waiting for that call, Benjamin gave Joey another case file on a young boy whose name was Christopher Williams and he had been abused by his mother for three years before the authorities found out and arrested her and took him and placed him in a group home. Christopher was a very angry young man and he was crying out for help but he was also very leery of anyone who he didn't know. Joey agreed to at least try to reach this young man.

Before he went to talk to Christopher, the Ferguson's came to the Office and when Joey explained about Heather they both agreed to take her into their home and Joey felt like this couple were the ones who could give that little girl the love and family that she needed to over come all the hell that her father had put her through.

When he entered the room he found the young man sitting in the corner with his back to the door. Christopher was ignoring Joey and so he just sat down and picked up a newspaper and started reading it. Christopher didn't know what to make of this man, he didn't ask him questions like the others did and now he acted like he didn't give a damn. Christopher got up and walked over to where Joey was sitting and he grabbed the newspaper out of his hands and tore it up. "What's wrong with you anyway?" Christopher yelled at Joey.

Joey sat there not reacting to his actions and that made Christopher all the more angry and then he picked up a block and threw it against the wall and then Joey asked him "Did that make you fell better?"

Christopher sat down and started crying and he softly said "Why the hell did my mom have to hit me for? What did I ever do to her?"

Joey then said to him "Listen I can't tell you why, only your mom did that but what I can do is to help you find a way to vent your anger so that you don't have to be so angry all the time."

Christopher then asked Joey "What the hell do you know about abuse? Did your mom ever take an extension cord and beat the hell out of you for no reason at all, or did she ever start kicking you when you were on the floor screaming from the beating she had just given you. You can't understand what it felt like being beat everyday for something you didn't do. So until you can tell me that someone ever beat the hell out of you don't sit there trying to get me to listen to anything you have to say."

Joey looked directly at Christopher and he said "No my dad did."

That made Christopher stop and sit still and then he said "What did you do to make your dad so mad at you?"

Joey then told him "I didn't do a damn thing, he was mad because the world wasn't treating him right or he didn't have enough money for his beer or just because he felt like it."

Christopher then wanted to know "Do you still love your dad? Because I still love my mom, but I can't see her till she gets better and I hate that damn group place I feel like a nobody there and there's no one to really talk to."

This really bothered Joey because from all reports that was one of the best group homes for abused children and now to find this out, well he was going to find out why this young man says he can't find anyone to talk to. Then Joey said "Listen talk to me now about whatever is bothering you."

Benjamin had heard what Christopher had said about the group home and he knew that if Joey went there he'd probably get arrested for doing something stupid so he called in a few favors and had the place investigated and the reports would be given directly to him to find out what was going on over there.

Christopher spent a good hour telling Joey how he felt about all the shit that had happened and Joey was finally able to get him to understand that what happened was never his fault, that his mother had issues and that she needed help and is getting that help with and just maybe someday they can get back together as mother and son.

When their session was over, Joey walked Christopher out to where the person in charge was waiting and Christopher seemed to hang back and not want to go back to the group home and that's when Joey told the man "Christopher has a few tests that I'd like him to take and it might be over an hour so why don't you go back to the home and I'll call when we're done."

The man shrugged his shoulders as if to say whatever and then he left and Christopher looked at Joey and he said "What tests?"

Benjamin came out of his Office and asked to talk to Joey and so Christopher sat down and started reading a book that Joey gave him and as they walked back into Benjamin's Office he said "Listen I've had some people look into the back ground of that facility and I don't like what they found, so I've put in a call to Judge Lewis and he's going to order a search warrant issued for the Police to go inside and find out what's really going on over there, so until we find out Christopher is going to go to another home for tonight."

Joey asked his boss for a favor and Benjamin knew what it was going to be and he had to smile because if Joey didn't offer he would of, Joey asked if Christopher could come home with him till this mess was cleaned up?"

Benjamin then told Joey "You'll have to sign papers saying that you're responsible for Christopher and he'll have to understand the rules and sign papers too."

When they both went back out to where Christopher was sitting he looked at them and then Benjamin said "You're going home tonight with Joey. The group home is being investigated because of something's that was found there. So these are the rules you have to follow and you need to sign this paper saying that you understand what we've talked about. Are you willing to do that?"

Christopher face lit up and he took the pen from Benjamin and signed the paper and Joey held out his hand and Christopher took it and they walked out of the Office and Joey drove back to his apartment.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Christopher and Joey go to Benjamin's home for a cook-out...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As Joey was taking Christopher to his apartment he made a quick trip to the Mall and as they walked into one of the shops that had clothes for young people, Joey went and bought several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, shorts, socks and two pairs of sneakers for Christopher and as the young man stood there watching what Joey was doing tears filled his eyes and as they were walking out to Joey's car, Christopher told him "No one has ever bought anything for me before, why did you?"

Joey smiled down on the young man and he told him "Well you will be needing clothes to wear won't you? So I figured that I'd get you something to wear while you're staying with me and besides we are invited to a cookout at Benjamin's home this weekend."

Christopher then asked Joey "What's a cookout?"

Joey started his car and as he put it into gear and drove off towards his apartment he said "I guess it's where you go and cook your food outside, I really don't know but it sounds like a lot of fun. Hey, what do you want for dinner and what kind of cereal do you like to eat for breakfast?"

That was to much of Christopher to take and he really started crying and Joey pulled over to the side of the road and he took the young man into his arms and he whispered "Hey it'll be alright, just let it all out." Then when Christopher was able to finally stop crying then Joey started his car again and drove home.

When they got there Christopher helped carry things inside and then Joey asked if he liked Pizza and when he said that he did, Joey went to the phone and called Pizza Hut and had four medium pizzas delivered. That's what they had for dinner and as they relaxed and watched some television Joey looked at Christopher and he saw that the young man had fallen to sleep and he smiled and he picked up the young man and carried him to the spare bedroom and after laying him down on the bed he sat down and said a prayer to God to help this young man find the strength to be able to heal and find his way down the right path to adulthood.

When little Heather got went to stay with the Ferguson's she loved them right away. There was something very special about this couple who never was blessed with children of their own but they had become Foster Parents to children from abuse homes because both Wilma and Josh knew that these special children needed their love so they now give each child that comes to their door the love that God meant them to have and as the children have grown into adults they have all come back home to show their parents exactly how their love has helped them become the people that they grew up to be.

It was around three in the morning when Joey was woke up by the sound of Christopher crying and as he hurried into the room he found the young man curled into a ball whimpering and crying "No momma no."

Joey softly said his name and when Christopher finally came out of the nightmare he looked at Joey with tears flowing down his little face he reached out to Joey who went over and picked him up and as he rocked him in his arms he softly sang the song that use to help his sister and as Christopher listened to the words he fell back to sleep. Joey laid him down on the bed and sat there till he knew that the young man was asleep and he wiped the tears from his face and went back to bed.

As Joey sat on his bed he closed his eyes and he said "Dear God please give all the little ones who are abused or being abused your love and strength to get through another day, and help others to remember that these special angels need to have someone care. Amen.

Benjamin sat in his living room that evening thinking about the two young ones that Joey has helped and he wished that they could help all the young children in the world that are being abused and neglected get the help and love that they all needed and put away the ones who are doing the abusing and treating their children worse then people treat their animals.

As he was sitting there, his daughter Beverly came into the room and as she stood there watching her dad, she knew that he was thinking about the children he had helped and the ones who were still out there needing help and it made her so proud of her father and the others who were out there helping to stop all the abuse that was happening in the world.

Today the sun was shinning and the birds were singing outside the window of the room where Christopher was sleeping and as he opened his eyes he smiled for the first time in a very long time because he was somewhere where someone cared about him and as he sat up he looked around the room and tears filled his eyes and he got up and went to the bathroom and then he heard a knock on the door and as he said come in, Joey opened the door and smiled and he said "It's time for breakfast, would you like pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

Christopher ran over to Joey and wrapped his arms around him and he softly said "That sounds great, can I help?"

So Joey took his hand and they walked to the kitchen where they laughed and joked as they made pancakes together and after breakfast Joey said "Well what would you like to do today?"

Christopher sat there not knowing what to say because no one ever asked him that and he whispered "Could we go to the park?" Joey smiled and said "Alright lets do the dishes and then we can go to the park." So that's exactly what they did.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Joey makes a life changing decision...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Today is the cookout at Benjamin's house and Christopher is excited because he's never been to anything like this ever. Yesterday was another day he'll never forget too. When Joey took him to the park he took his old football and they stopped at convenient store and Joey got a Styrofoam ice chest and some ice and cans of soda, a couple bags of chips and he made several sandwiches before they left oh yeah, Joey brought an old blanket for them to sit on.

Christopher had so my fun throwing the football back and forth with Joey that on the way back to the apartment he fell asleep and Joey carried him inside and put him to bed.

As Joey drove to his boss's house he wanted to talk to Benjamin about what he thought about him trying to adopt Christopher. Joey had come to love this young boy as his own and they really got along together so well.

As he pulled into the driveway, a beautiful young woman came out to welcome them and as Joey watched her he felt things that he had never felt for a woman and he was really confused about these feelings.

As the man shut off the engine of his car and when our eyes met something inside of me went crazy and I wanted to get to know him a lot better. I haven't ever had this kind of feeling for a man ever and I really liked it. I wonder if he likes me. Beverly thought to herself.

Benjamin stood there at the big picture window watching his daughter and his Associate ogling each other and he had to smile because even though Joey had never mentioned it ever he knew that Joey was gay but not really totally gay like some of his friends were and if his daughter liked him then who was he to try to stand in their way? After all she was an adult and so was Joey.

Christopher said under his breath but Joey heard him "Boy, she's really a babe!" Joey had to agree with what Christopher had just said.

Beverly went over to the car and as they were getting out she introduced herself to them and Joey then introduced himself and Christopher to her and they heard the front door open and Benjamin said "Welcome to our home, come on in."

When they got inside it was really a beautifully designed home and Christopher did what Joey wanted to but didn't, he whistled and said "This place is really beautiful."

Benjamin said "Why thank you Christopher my daughter designed every room in this house and she even designed the back yard and pool but I hired a landscaping crew to do the actual work."

Christopher's eyes got really large when he asked "Did you say you have a pool?"

Beverly smiled down into that beautiful face of this angel and she held out her hand to Christopher and as he did something that neither Benjamin nor Joey were ready for him to do, Christopher took her hand and together they walked outside and they heard Christopher say "WOW, this place is huge. Hey Joey come out and see this place."

Joey and Benjamin walked outside into the back yard and Joey really had to agree with Christopher, this place was huge and as he watched Beverly she held onto Christopher's hand as they walked around and she showed him everything that was out there. When they got to the bar-be-cue, his eyes got really huge as he looked in our direction and he asked "Are you really going to be cooking on this sweet thing?"

All three adults had to smile at his expression of the grill and Benjamin finally said "Yes I am, maybe you'd like to help me?"

Christopher left Beverly and ran over to where Benjamin was and he listened to everything that he said as how they would be bar-be-cueing their dinner. That left Joey and Beverly standing alone together and she was the first one to break the ice by saying "Christopher is a really sweet boy."

That brought Joey back to reality and he told her "Today when you took his hand, well your father and I were really amazed because he's never let a woman touch him since we've known him."

Because he would never betray Christopher's trust in him, Joey didn't tell her exactly what he was talking about, but being the daughter of a well known Psychologist whose life is helping children and young adults she knew what Joey was trying to tell her and she felt so very grateful that Christopher trusted her enough to hold her hand. She knew that it took a lot of courage on the young boy's part to do that and she loved him so much more for it.

Joey and Beverly sat down and watched her father talking to Christopher and how they worked together to get that huge grill prepared to cook their food and as they watched them she asked Joey "Are you from New York?"

Joey looked at her as he said "Well I was born here, but my parents took me and my sister and we moved to Domino Japan and that's where we grew up. But I decided to come back home and live here."

From the sadness in is voice Beverly knew that someone must have hurt him really bad for him to move from the place where he called home and come back here to rebuild his life over again. She wanted to know more about him, but she also respected his privacy not to pry. As they talked they found out that they had a lot more in common then the fact that they loved children, they both loved Art and Joey asked if she'd love to take a tour of the Museums here.

Beverly told him that she'd love to, so they set a day when the three of them could go walking through the Museum and just hang out together. Joey was really beginning to have feeling for this beautiful woman and he already knew that Christopher liked her too.

It took them over an hour to figure out how to use the grill but then Christopher yelled out "Dinner's ready!" Both Joey and Beverly laughed at the sight of her father covered with bar-be-cue sauce and the cutest smile on his face. As they all sat down around the picnic table Christopher folded his hands and bowed his head and he said "God, it's me Christopher and I want to ask you to bless this food and all these great people who have shown me love and understanding and I love them for it. We ask this in his name Amen."

Joey, Benjamin and Beverly had tears running down their faces as they listened to Christopher say grace and as he finished they hurriedly wiped their faces and said Amen too and then they all started eating this great food that one lonely young boy and an incredible man had prepared together. This was a day none of them would ever forget; it was a beautiful day….

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After they had eaten, Benjamin asked Christopher if he liked to play baseball. Christopher got really excited and told him yes. Benjamin then said "Well come with me, I have something to show you." They went inside and left Joey and Beverly sitting at the table.

Beverly then broke the silence by saying "That young man is really cute."

Joey looked in her eyes as he said "Yes he really is." Then he still didn't know what made him do it, Joey actually kissed her and she kissed him back. In the doorway stood Benjamin and Christopher and they both had those silly grins on their faces and they went back inside and got a cold soda and sat down on the couch and watched the show playing outside.

When Joey lifted his head he leaned it against her forehead and they both were breathing erratically and then he said "I don't know what got into me." She smiled as she looked into his eyes and she said "I'm glad that you kissed me first, because that saved me from kissing you instead."

That caused them to start laughing and then Joey looked back towards the house and he spied Benjamin and Christopher watching them and he whispered "We have an audience watching us."

Beverly laughed out loud and then she said "Well why don't we give them something to really look at?" Then she put her hands on either side of Joey's face and she kissed him and this time she even put her tongue into his mouth which earned her a moan from Joey and he then started really kissing her. Their tongues started dancing a tango to see who would be the more dominate one and in the end it was a tie.

Finally Joey stopped the kiss and he whispered "If we don't stop I'm afraid that I'll really give them something to watch. Lady you're really lethal, I haven't been this turned on in years and I have to sit here for awhile before I can even walk."

Beverly giggled as she gave him a hug and she whispered "I may not have an erection, but I'm so damn excited that I may wet myself and it won't be urine either." Joey closed his eyes and he said "Stop talking like that or I'll take you here and now!"

Beverly broke the tension between them by saying "Promises, promises that's all I ever get." They both started laughing so hard and loud that Benjamin and Christopher started laughing from inside and then Benjamin suggested that he and Christopher go get some ice cream ready for dessert. That way both Joey and his daughter could recover from that rather erotic kiss that they just witnessed.

Finally both Joey and Beverly were able to get up and walk inside and as they did, Christopher said "We've got ice cream for dessert and it's really good." Joey walked over and ruffled his hair and told him "I'd like two scoops if I can."

Benjamin then said to Christopher "Well I guess that means that you're in charged of dishing up the dessert, so let's go and after you dish the ice cream up then I'll serve them." So as he ran laughing to the kitchen, Benjamin said "Beverly how many scoops do you want?" She said "I'll have what Joey's having please."

Benjamin walked into the kitchen and as he watched Christopher dishing out the ice cream he walked over and said "You'd make a really good ice cream man." That really made Christopher smile and he blushed as he said "Thank you."

While they were alone Joey asked Beverly if she'd go out to dinner with him sometime? She smiled and walked over to where he was standing and she touched the side of his face as she told him "I'd love that, just let me know and I'll be ready."

Christopher heard their conversation and he stopped with Benjamin right behind him and Christopher looked back at him and he asked "Where will I be if they go out to dinner?"

Benjamin then told him "When they do go out you can come over here and we'll do something like watch a movie or whatever you want." Christopher smiled back at him and he then walked into the room and delivered the ice cream to Joey and Beverly and then he and Benjamin sat down at the table and they ate their dessert.

On the way home that night from Benjamin's Christopher told Joey how much he really liked Beverly and her father. He has a great set of baseball cards and some are really neat ones."

Joey smiled down at the boy sitting next to him that he really hoped that he would be able to adopt someday and make him his son. When they got home and they went inside and then Joey said "You'd better go take a bath and get ready for bed. Tomorrow we have a big day."

Christopher then smiled and he said "Are we going to get my hair cut anyway I want?"

Joey smiled as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom and as he started the water running he came back out and he said "As long as they leave enough hair for our picture that I want taken of us together."

Christopher then stopped walking and he ran to Joey and as he held onto Joey he said "We're having a picture taken of us really? No one ever did that before." Then he kissed Joey and ran to take his bath.

The next day Joey drove to the Mall and they went into the Photo Shop and Joey told the lady there that he wanted a picture of him and Christopher and she smiled and then she said "So we're taking a family photo of you and your son?"

Christopher looked up at Joey and he smiled down at the boy that he loved with all his heart and he told the lady "Yes, that's right."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, I don't own the song in this Chapter...

Chapter Eight

Joey took Beverly to a very quaint place and they had a very intimate dinner. After they ate, the band started playing and Joey asked her to dance and as they walked out onto the dance floor and he took her in his arms and they started slow dancing to the song:

Keeper of the Stars By Tracy Byrd

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

They both were looking into each others eyes as they listened to the song that the singer was singing and each word meant so much to Joey because he believed that someone had sent this beautiful woman to him to love and for him to love her too. When the song was over they went and Joey paid the bill and they walked outside and as the stars shown down on this pair of lovers they felt like they were the only two people in the entire world and as Joey unlocked the door and started to open it for Beverly, his cell phone rang.

It was Wilma Ferguson and she was crying so hard that Joey could hardly make out what she was saying and he told her that he'd be right over. He then looked at Beverly and he said "That is the woman who with her husband they are taking care of a little girl that has been abused by her father and something isn't right." Beverly stopped him and she said "Let's go find out what's wrong." Joey kissed her and when she sat down he closed the door and ran around to the other side and as he started the car he prayed that the call wasn't something really bad, but it was.

Joey pulled up in front of the Ferguson's and something wasn't right and when he got out Beverly was already waiting for him and as they walked up to the door and he knocked and Wilma opened it and she collapsed into his arms crying and saying "He didn't make it, he didn't make it."

Heather came running out of her room and Beverly took Wilma and they went to sit on the couch and Heather ran to Joey and he held her in his arms and she was crying and saying "Bill is gone, he died." Then she held on to Joey and sobbed so hard that she was breaking his heart and he held her and patted her back to help stop her sobbing enough to stop her shaking so badly. Joey looked at Beverly and she had tears running down her face as she saw the man that she had fallen in love with and she saw the caring man that she always knew that he was trying to help this little angel get over the death of the one person who was trying to help and it was so hard.

Joey then stood up with Heather in his arms and he went over and they all sat on the couch with their arms around each other for what seemed like hours and finally Heather fell asleep in Joey's arms and Wilma said "I can't take care of her, Joey I can't do it alone."

Joey then asked her "Can I call anyone to come over and help you?"

Wilma smiled and kissed his cheek and she then said "You are the most wonderful young man that Bill and I have ever met and I called my sister who is coming here tomorrow and thanks for asking." Then Beverly said "Would it be alright if we stay here with you for awhile?"

Joey smiled at this lovely woman and Wilma said "I'd love that, thank you."

Joey carefully took out his cell phone and called Benjamin and when he answered the phone Joey told him what had happened and that he and Beverly were staying there to help Wilma and Heather and Benjamin told him "Christopher and I will be fine, stay there for as long as Wilma needs you and tell my daughter that she's one hell of a woman." Joey said "She is isn't she, and I will tell her and thanks again."

The next morning Peggy, Wilma's sister came and she thanked both Joey and Beverly for staying and being there for her sister. Joey then told her "If you need anything don't hesitate to call, here is my home number and I'll be here if you need me." Then he kissed Wilma and he and Beverly took Heather and her things and he drove to her dad's home. When they got there Heather was terrified to meet her dad and Christopher till Beverly whom she had come to love told her "My dad is a big teddy bear and Christopher is a little boy who is like you, he was hurt too and he just needs a little love. I think that you both will love each other."

As they walked inside, Christopher came over and he stood in front of Heather and he said "Hi, my name is Christopher but you can call me Chris." Heather shyly smiled at him and she said "My name is Heather and I like you."

The three adults were so emotional watching these two angels and how they would be helping each other through their lives ahead. Joey then said "Well who's hungry?"

Beverly laughed out loud and she said "I am how about some pizza?"

Benjamin, Christopher and Heather all said together "Yeah, we want pizza!"

So Joey walked to the phone laughing as he called the Pizza Shack and ordered three large cheese and three large pepperoni pizza's and told them where to deliver it and then he turned to the others and he said "Alright let's all get cleaned up before the pizza's come." Everyone started laughing as Beverly took Heather and the guys went and they all washed up for the pizzas.

After they had eaten, Heather and Christopher fell asleep on the living room floor and Joey sat there watching them and he said out loud "They are the two most precious angels that God let come to this place and they both have been hurt bad and I promise them both now that that will never happen again. I'm going to find out if I can adopt them both."

Benjamin looked at his daughter who had tears in her eyes as she listened to what Joey said and he knew right then and there that she was going to stand beside Joey and together they would find a way to raise those two little ones together and he would do all in his power to make it happen.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Beverly took Joey's hand in hers and she whispered "I want to help you keep these two babies together if you'll let me. Joseph Wheeler will you marry me?"

Joey couldn't believe what he had just heard and he leaned over and kissed her and he whispered back "I accept."

Benjamin smiled as he listened to them and he then said "Well shouldn't someone ask me if it's alright if Joey marries my daughter?"

Beverly then told her father "Well technically I asked him not the other way around." Benjamin started chuckling softly and he said "So you did, so you did. I approve completely. Welcome to our family Joseph Wheeler."

Then they heard a small voice ask "Can we be part of your family too?" They all looked and Heather and Christopher were sitting there looking at them and Benjamin said "Yes, both of you are going to be part of our family too."

Both Christopher and Heather jumped up and went over to Joey and they climbed onto his lap and as he held them to his breast he then said "You both are always going to belong in my family forever and that includes Benjamin and Beverly."

So began the journey of Christopher and Heather belonging to someone who loved them with all his heart. Joey finally found the love he had been searching for all his life. He now has the woman who loves him and he loves her, and he has a family that he loves more then life itself.

Joey and Beverly planned their Wedding and Heather is going to be flower girl and Christopher will be the ring boy and of course Benjamin walked his daughter down the aisle and placed her hand in the hand of the man that she loved and he loved her. They had the Wedding in the back yard of Benjamin's house.

As the Minister asked who give this woman to this man, well Benjamin, Christopher and Heather all stood up and said "We do." Then as service began the Minister said "These two young people have come here to be joined as one and they have both have a few words to say to each other. So Beverly will you read your words first.

Beverly's Vows:

If anyone one would of asked if I would have ever found the one man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, well I would have said I dreamed of this day all of my life. I have found the one man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and we are going to become parents to two of the most precious angels and I'm walking on clouds. I Beverly Beth Donner do take you Joseph William Wheeler to be my husband to have and to hold until death us do part. I will always love you and will be there for you and our children.

Then the Minister said Joseph will you read your words please.

Joey's Vows:

I'm standing here today and I can't believe that I'm going to marry the most wonderful woman that God placed on this earth. I never thought that I would find the one person who I'd want to spend the rest of my life with but this lady came into my life and showed me what love really is. We are going to be the parents of two of the sweetest children in the world and I'm one of the luckiest men in the world. I Joseph William Wheeler do take you Beverly Beth Wheeler as my wife to have and to hold until death us do part. I will love you for the rest of my life, and our children will bless our lives with their love.

Then the Minister said "Please may I have the rings" and Christopher walked over and he gave the Minister the rings and as the had each of them recite with this ring I thee wed and as they each placed the rings on each others fingers and then he said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Joey kissed her, Benjamin, Christopher and Heather yelled "Alright and then they all threw marshmallows at them and they all laughed till they all had tears of happiness running down their faces. The Minister must have thought that they were all a little crazy.

They all went back to the house Benjamin went to pay the Minister and after he left Beverly went to the kitchen and Heather followed and she asked her "Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Joey heard what Heather asked her and he had tears in his eyes as he heard Beverly say "I'd love to be your mommy if that's alright with you."

Christopher walked past Joey and went into the kitchen and he heard the conversation between them and he softly said "I want you to be my mommy too."

Benjamin stood beside Joey as they both heard what they were saying and he said to Joey "I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow for the adoption and I know a Judge who will hear the case and if all goes well then you two could be the parents before the week is over."

It was three days later that Joey and Beverly were in Court asking the Court to approve them as the parents of both Heather Marie Jenkins and Christopher David Williams. As the Judge heard both Joey and Beverly say why they wanted to adopt these two children he smiled and banged his gavel and he said "I can't see any reason why these two people can't become the parents of these two little ones, so I agree that today the 9th of November 2007 rule that Joseph and Beverly Wheeler are to become the parents of Heather and Christopher."

Joey and Beverly hugged each other as tears ran down their faces and as the stood when the Judge left the Court Room and they walked outside and there stood Benjamin with Heather and Christopher and when they saw the smiles on the faces of both Joey and Beverly the kids yelled and ran to their new parents and Benjamin had a son-in-law and two grandkids and he was the happiest man and grandpa in the world.

Now the four of them began their own journey down and it would be one full of laughter and so much love.They are now Heather Marie Wheeler and Christopher David Wheeler...

THE END……

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, animegurl088, Amani Hershel, SMYGO3EVA, Pheonix 245, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again...


End file.
